7 Things
by TheLIAF
Summary: Jessie is experiencing that horrible, ugly feeling called loneliness and now she's caught between her feelings for Buzz and Woody. In an attempt to put an end to this, she makes a list.
1. What to Do

**This is my first Toy Story fanfic and I'm really super excited! This was (in an offhand way) inspired by the song 7 Things by Miley Cyrus...which I do not own and of course the wonderfully amazing Toy Story characters (especially Jessie, Woody and Buzz) that I do not own. This story has been saved on my computer for about a month because there's been constant errors when I tried posting but finally I can, so enjoy!**

It wasn't very often that Jessie went to someone for advice. Usually she kept her problems inside her own head, especially those frightening ones that no one else should ever have to face. But there comes a point when everyone's problems bubble over and they are forced to ask someone for help.

That is what happened to Jessie.

Normally, she was just the hyperactive cowgirl on the sidelines, ready to play, but lately she'd been feeling differently.

Last week, the toys had received a message from Barbie and Ken, informing them of their upcoming marriage. It was on this day that Jessie sat down and really looked at her surroundings. Everywhere there were toys, some playing, some talking, but what really stood out to her were the couples.

Mr and Mrs Potato Head carefully taking inventory of their parts.

Trixie and Rex doing a victory dance after beating the latest video game.

Then she thought of Barbie and Ken at Sunnyside who were probably snuggling on a pink couch while watching a movie on a pink television, talking about how much they both love pink.

Even that was better than nothing at all.

For the first time Jessie felt lonely. Not the kind of loneliness that one feels when they are completely isolated from the world, but the loneliness one feels when they are stuck on their own amidst a crowd of thousands.

It wasn't hard for Jessie to quickly swallow that thought and join Hamm's poker game, but every night since, it had returned as she lay awake, fighting off nightmares.

The day after, Bonnie left Jessie on the shelf where she kept her princess toys before she left for school.

As soon as Bonnie was gone, Jessie sprang to life taking a good look at the strange toys, which had not moved.

"Hello?" Jessie called.

No answer.

"Helllllooooooo!" Jessie shouted, waving her arms in front of their faces.

A beautiful princess in a yellow gown covered in bows and sparkles daintily turned her head and said in a musical voice, "Calm down dear, we were holding our poses."

Jessie was confused. "Why would you want to do that? There's a whole world down there that you've never seen!"

Another princess with big, sleepy eyes and a ruffled pink dress said, "But why would we do that, when we have everything we want up here!"

Jessie couldn't believe this. "No you don't! You're left in each other's company all day and you have nothing up here, until Bonnie gets the princes on her wishlist."

The last princess, who had red lips and pale skin said, "But that's all we could ever want; our Prince Charmings."

"What's a Prince Charming?" Jessie asked. This whole conversation was completely useless to her, but she was so interested in the strange ways of these princesses.

Yellow dress answered. "That one person you know will never give up until they find you and will always choose you. They're loyal and brave and your best friend. Sometimes they are the most infuriating people you know, but it's the fact that they can get under your skin that means they know you the best. You can trust them with anything and talk about the silliest things, but they mean the most."

Pink dress continued dreamily, "and you leave them absolutely breathless."

Red lips finished, "and they can fight the fact that they love you, but never truly believe it."

Yellow dress laughed. "But once they do, they'll never stop telling you!"

Jessie laughed. "Well it looks like I know who my Prince Charming is! You know he's so perfect and I spend every day with him."

Pink dress looked at her curiously. "Who would this lucky young man be?"

"My horse; Bullseye."

All three princesses giggled in unison. "That's not a Prince Charming, darling. That's a pet."

Jessie frowned. "Then how do I find him?"

Red lips smiled. "You don't."

Pink dress took over. "You just know."

Yellow dress finished. "Maybe that's why you other toys run around down there, you might just be hoping to stumble upon perfect love."

Jessie hated that the princesses acted so superior to her, just because they had _Prince Charmings_. Turning around Jessie retorted, "Or maybe we think there's more to life than waiting around."

Descending down the shelf, Jessie couldn't help but let the words of the princesses get to her. It only made her feel lonelier. To rub it in, Woody had called another meeting and Jessie stumbled right into the middle of it.

"...and that's why you don't try to eat other toys. Choking isn't just for humans..." Woody trailed off, but Jessie wasn't listening.

She kept walking until she saw Buzz trying to saddle Bullseye.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked angrily.

Buzz prepared to answer when he saw who was talking to him and lost his train of thought.

Jessie was so tired of Buzz not talking to her. They were good friends and had been through a lot together already, but it was like none of that ever happened.

But as much as he irritated her, Jessie had to admit she still liked him, even if it was the tiniest bit. In the toughest of times, he was strong and caring and knew what to say.

_Maybe he was her Prince Charming._

As easily as that thought was brought into her mind, Jessie squashed it and buried it under a multitude of other thoughts to keep it from ever coming up again.

Buzz snapped her out of her trance by clearing his throat and saying, "Woody wanted me to saddle up Bullseye so he could make a big exit from the meeting."

Eager to get away from Buzz, Jessie rushed a quiet apology and walked away before he could say anything else.

However, on her way out of the room, Jessie walked right into Woody, who had a determined look on his face, like he was trying to find something.

"Have you seen Buzz? He screwed up my meeting!" He asked angrily.

Jessie couldn't help but smile. Woody was such a drama queen.

"Yeah I saw him; he was saddling up Bullseye for your meeting or something."

Woody assumed his leadership position that made Jessie want to burst out laughing. "I needed Bullseye for my big finish! I had a song planned and everything!"

By now, Jessie was on the floor laughing.

Woody looked frustrated, "What? WHAT! That was the perfect meeting!"

Jessie smiled widely. Woody never failed to make her laugh. The direction their conversations went was pretty ridiculous, especially when Woody started glorifying himself. He'd never admit he was less than perfect.

_Hmmm...what if Woody..._

Before Jessie could even finish the thought, she mentally kicked herself and buried it under whatever thought she could possibly think of.

Hey, that book was purple.

Slinky had exactly 16 metal rings.

There were six levels on Bonnie's shelf.

That paper over there...

Jessie hadn't realized that she was looking in a bunch of different directions, jumping up and down and spinning in circles trying to cover up the unwanted thought until Woody put his hand on her shoulder.

Refocusing on Woody, Jessie started running away and shouted, "Bye Mr. Big Shot! Don't beat up Buzz too badly!"

"Later, Little Miss Ants in her Pants!" Called Woody.

And that is why Jessie sat inside Dolly's "office" today.

Whenever a toy needed advice, they went to Dolly. It got to the point where Dolly had found the perfect little basket in the corner to call her office and acted the therapist to every toy in Bonnie's room.

Jessie sat with crossed legs, across from Dolly and stared at the bottom of the basket.

Dolly asked Jessie, "What was it that brought on the thoughts about Buzz and Woody, why not Hamm and Slinky?"

Jessie thought for a moment before answering, "I think it's because they were my first friends when I got to Andy's and they're the toys that I like being around the most."

"Is that it?"

Jessie could think of a couple more reasons but stuck with. "We're also the ones who have been mostly affected by leaving Andy and we're kind of the ones in command."

"But there must be something more..."

"They fit the best to what the princesses told me." Jessie finally admitted.

"So this is being judged from what the princesses told you?"

Jessie hated admitting things to people. Grudgingly she muttered, "I kind of have a little crush on Buzz, and I kind of sort of like Woody."

Dolly smiled, "Ahhh there it is."

Jessie blushed. "But it's the smallest thing you've ever seen! It's the size of the space you would have left if all the Peas in a Pod plus four more stuffed themselves in Potato Head's butt."

"So who do you like more?"

Jessie thought and thought and thought. This was the first time she'd ever considered picking one over the other. All three of them had been really good friends since she'd met them and they were so different in the best ways.

She thought of the cute way Buzz looked down and shuffled his feet when she was around or how Woody puffed out his chest to showcase his Sheriff badge...

And how Woody would tell her anything, but Buzz would withhold anything that could hurt her...

She felt like if her life was a party Woody welcomed her with open arms and Buzz made sure she left happy.

"But that's the thing Dolly; I love them both as friends and like them both as more."

Dolly said, "Why, Jessie, I think you just started a love triangle without knowing it."

"Just tell me how to get over it." Jessie complained.

Dolly contemplated her options. "Well it seems like you're on the search for this Prince Charming figure to cure this loneliness, but you don't want to hurt them. So you have to make the decision yourself. Might I suggest making a list?"

Jessie was getting frustrated. "How is a lis-"

Dolly held up a finger. "Make a list of fourteen things for both Buzz and Woody consisting of seven things you like and seven that you dislike about them. Then it will be easier to figure out which path you'd like to follow."

Jessie climbed onto Bonnie's small desk and noticed how rarely it was used. Dust was everywhere, but other than that it was spotless. Digging through the drawers, she located a pencil and small piece of paper which she divided into two with a straight line.

She drew another line across that line, creating four sections. At the top of one she wrote _Buzz _and labelled the other _Woody. _For the rows she wrote _good _and _bad._

An odd feeling overwhelmed Jessie, which she recognized as guilt. Guilt that she was doing this behind everyone's backs, guilt that she couldn't even tell Bullseye and guilt that she was judging Buzz and Woody like they were entries in a competition.

Determination built inside of her, she couldn't wait like the princesses; that was a fate she would never allow herself to succumb to. Now the idea was planted in her head and she needed to try it.

Obviously, there were many doubts she faced as she tossed and turned the previous night, but she realized she could make it work with Buzz or Woody.

Jessie knew there was already something between her and Buzz, as Mr. Potato Head constantly made fun of them; and she and Woody had been steady flirts since the beginning.

And as far as hurting one of them would go, she had no intention of getting too close to either one of them over the course of this mini project, so it would be like destiny brought her to him.

Folding up the paper and shoving it into a small corner inside the desk, Jessie smiled to herself.

She could handle this as flawlessly as a princess.

Well, maybe not.

After all, Jessie was no princess.


	2. Observations

Eager to get her mind off the list, Jessie joined Woody on his rounds the next morning. As the self appointed leader, he liked to make sure that all of the toys were in check and enjoying themselves.

After playing with the Peas, saying hi to Dolly, breaking up an argument between the Potato Heads and helping Slinky untangle himself, they took a break by the toy chest.

"This is fun Jess, we should do this more often." Woody said.

Jessie just nodded. She loved when he used his nickname for her.

"What's wrong with you today?" Woody asked, concerned.

Jessie scrambled nervously. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well usually, we'd be having a tickle fight or you'd be jumping up and down like a lunatic..."

Jessie didn't want to lie to Woody, not when he was partially the reason she wasn't herself. "I went to see Dolly yesterday and she told me something I didn't really want to hear."

"Curse that doll's un-toyish intelligence!" Woody exclaimed dramatically. "What were you talking about?"

Jessie quickly replied, "Girl stuff. Icky, mushy, no boys allowed, girls stuff."

Woody stuck his tongue out, "Well there must be something I can do to help."

"You can distract me."

Woody rubbed his chin, pretending to be the thoughtful person that Jessie knew he wasn't and within seconds he slapped her on the arm and ran away calling, "YOU'RE IT!"

Even caught by surprise, Jessie was too competitive to let Woody win at anything and chased him down, hitting him as hard as she could on the back and crying, "LOOK WHO'S IT NOW!"

And they continued for enough rounds that they lost count. Eventually, Woody bent over panting. "You win this time."

Jessie nudged Woody, "Who wins every time? Huh, cowboy?"

Gaining his second wind, Woody sprang up and pushed Jessie, trying to make a break for it, but Jessie pushed him back more forcefully than he expected.

They continued like this until Jessie had a laughing fit and collapsed, tripping Woody in the process. When they calmed down, Woody asked, "Are you ready to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nope."

"Come on, Jess. It's not good to keep things fenced up inside."

Jessie shook her head.

"You know I'd never tell anyone ever." Woody said seriously.

"Promise me." Jessie said, equally serious, sticking out her pinkie finger.

Woody linked his finger with hers and they shook on it.

Jessie began, "I've been having these weird feelings lately and I didn't know what they were."

"So what did Dolly say they were?"

"Loneliness."

Woody looked away confused, "You're always around other toys!"

Jessie shrugged. "Maybe I just haven't been connecting with others lately...or Dolly's losing her touch."

"I vote option two." Woody laughed. "But seriously, Jess, if you ever need someone to follow around, my rounds are open to visitors."

Jessie scoffed playfully. "I'm honoured." and left Woody to finish his observations of Bonnie's room.

Left to her own thoughts, Jessie aimlessly wandered the house until she heard a voice.

"Hello, Jessie."

Trying to locate the voice, Jessie looked up and around.

"Down here."

Jessie looked down, to see Buzz on a toy skateboard, rolling out from underneath a cardboard ship. "Buzz, I didn't notice you there."

Buzz looked away nervously, "I was just helping Totoro fix his ship. He's had some problems with the engine and navigation units."

"Really? That sounds very interesting!" Jessie said distractedly.

"Oh it is..." And Buzz trailed off into a long explanation on how he was fixing the ship.

Jessie couldn't help but think how bored she was. As much fun as she could have with Buzz, this was not it. Maybe he was trying to teach her something new, or maybe in his nervousness it was all he could think of to talk about.

Making the excuse that she had to ride Bullseye before Bonnie got home, Jessie left and made her way to the desk where she hid her list.

Again Jessie surveyed the four sections, thinking how ridiculous she felt for doing this, but then she thought of how much she learned in just one day of observations.

Under the _Woody-Good_ column she wrote:

_Friend_

It was true; Woody would always be her friend no matter what. No matter how much they yelled or played they were the kind of imperfect friends that were the opposite of the friendships she saw in Bonnie's movies.

They'd avoid the problem until it was absolutely necessary to face. They'd hide everything from each other until it was the best time to express their feelings and even in the most heated arguments they never got sick of each other.

Turning to the Buzz column, under _Buzz-Bad_ she wrote:

_Doesn't know what to say_

She didn't bother to explain that one to herself.

Carefully hiding the list inside the desk, Jessie was able to assume her position just as Bonnie walked in the door.

That night Jessie had another night of tossing and turning until she couldn't take it anymore. Frustrated with darkness, she manoeuvred herself around Bonnie and made her way to the window, where she would have something to look at. Pulling herself onto the ledge, Jessie gasped when she saw Buzz sitting in her favourite spot. "Buzz, what are you doing here?"

Buzz turned to Jessie and smiled politely, "I could ask you the exact same thing."

"I couldn't sleep." said Jessie, taking a seat beside Buzz.

"I was surveying the moon." Buzz admitted.

Jessie looked at him, a question forming on her lips.

"Did you know it's 30% bigger tonight? It won't happen again for eighteen years." Buzz said quietly, but Jessie could detect excitement in his voice.

She looked up and saw what he meant.

The moon was bright, casting shadows along the street and creating a sense of wonder in her. She couldn't help but smile and then turned to Buzz, smiling widely.

In agreement, Buzz nodded.

For a while they sat in comfortable silence until Buzz broke it saying, "I'm sorry about this afternoon Jessie. I didn't mean to get carried away and it's been bothering me."

Jessie put a finger to his lips and said, "Don't worry about it." Instinctively, she moved closer to Buzz until their knees were touching and they both sat in awe of the moon, until dawn.

Buzz extended a hand and helped Jessie down from the windowsill. Not letting go of his hand, they made their way back to Bonnie's bed and took their toy positions.

The night she spent with Buzz meant a lot to Jessie. The silence they had shared meant as much to her as the conversation with Woody, so pulling out her list she wrote:

_Constant_

Buzz was a gentleman, she thought to herself. She'd never have to worry about an unforgivable fight and she had a feeling he'd been truer to her than anyone else. Even something as simple, as sharing the moonlight had been something he probably wanted to do alone, but she remembered the way he held her hand. Even in that small touch, she could sense caring, shyness and a slight hint of romance.


	3. Frustration, Flirting & Spanish Modes

**I know it's short, but it's only so that the next chapter can be longer =D**

So she had spent yesterday with Woody and last night with Buzz and it seemed effortless. Jessie decided today, she would let the day take its natural course.

Untying the knot that had attached Bullseye to the hitching post that Bonnie had tied him to when they played rodeo after school yesterday, Jessie rode Bullseye around the room, clearing her head of anything that was previously there.

She passed the washroom, where she noticed Woody on top of the counter. Curiously she walked in and saw Woody playing with his hat, trying to make it work perfectly.

"Jess!" He called, "tilted toward the face, or away?"

Within seconds Jessie was on top of the counter telling him, "Just wear it normally stupid!"

"Tilted toward," Woody decided.

Just as he settled the hat on his head, Jessie grabbed it.

"Jessie give it back!" He shouted angrily, "Don't be jealous that I'm the sexy cowboy of the group."

Jessie giggled, "You sound like Ken."

"Please, I have much better style."

Woody grabbed his hat and started fixing it again. "Will you be joining me on my rounds?"

Jessie sat Indian style, pretending to contemplate her decision.

Ten minutes later, Woody exclaimed, "Perfect!"

Jessie glared at him, "It took you that long to put a hat on your head."

"A phenomenal leader like me had to look the part."

"A phenomenal leader wouldn't care what they look like," said Jessie, getting increasingly annoyed.

"Let's not be jealous now."

Jessie glared at Woody for what she thought was a good, long time then marched over to her hiding spot and wrote under Woody-Bad:

_Self-glorifying._

Enough was enough.

She heard a shuffling behind her and saw Woody trying to pull himself onto the desk. "A little help here!"

Jessie put down her list and pulled Woody onto the desk.

He looked around, "So this is your new hideout. It's nice; no wonder I don't see that gorgeous red braid anymore."

Jessie faced the other way and Woody came up behind her, gently tugging at her braid.

Pulling away from his grip, Jessie said, "I'm not speaking to you, so you can walk away before I make you."

"Is that a challenge?"

Facing him, Jessie just glared.

Tucking a wayward strand of scarlet hair behind her ear, Woody pleaded with puppy eyes, "Jess, you're more beautiful when you smile." And walked away.

Pulling out her list Jessie wrote.

_Can't stay mad at him_

She could never stay mad at Woody for long, but whether she should leave that under good, she wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>Craving a little entertainment, Jessie turned on Bonnie's small radio. A strange song started to play, louder than she had intended, although it sounded odd. It wasn't in English, but rather, Spanish.<p>

Across the floor, Buzz had a strange look on his face and walked over to Jessie. More graceful than usual, she observed.

Buzz chuckled nervously, "I don't know what's come over me, but would you care to dance?"

With a mischievous look in her eyes, Jessie nodded and immediately Buzz began twirling her around the floor.

From all over the room, toys came to watch them. Including Woody, who Jessie noted with satisfaction, looked the slightest bit jealous.

When the song ended, Buzz took his leave and left Jessie swooning with a dreamy smile plastered to her face. Other toys began calling out, teasing her, but she didn't care.

Wow that was unexpected, wonderfully unexpected. She could get used to that. Within minutes, _Spanish Mode_, became number two under _Buzz-Good._


	4. Unexpectations

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry it's been a while...let's just say my computer has been...tempermental of late. I like the fact that the name of a chapter was my own made up word. :D**

Bonnie ran into her room, grabbing Jessie and Woody and setting up her latest idea. At school it dawned on her that she hadn't played Woody's Roundup in a while. She wouldn't be needing Bullseye this time around because today was all about Jessie and Woody.

As many times as she watched the show, it bothered her that Jessie and Woody never really had a happy ending before it was cancelled. So today, they were happily married and living in the Barbie house she had gotten for Christmas.

"Is dinner ready dear?" Bonnie imitated Woody's voice.

"Just a minute partner," she pretended in Jessie's voice.

And it continued like this until Bonnie's mom told her it was time for bed. Scrambling to get under the covers, Bonnie left Jessie and Woody in the dollhouse, which Bonnie's mom closed up and stuffed into the closet seconds later.

When everything went dark and Bonnie had fallen asleep, Jessie started hyperventilating.

"We're in here all night? We can't be in here all night! It's so dark! Woody we're trapped!" she whispered frantically, while trying to feel around for something to hold on to tightly.

In her panic, she accidentally bumped into Woody and stumbled, just before he caught her and slid a protective arm around her waist. "It's okay, Jess. It's just the dollhouse; we spent all afternoon in here."

"But now it's dark and closed in," she murmured.

"Just go to sleep and it'll be fine," Woody said comfortingly.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't!" Jessie's voice was getting louder and more hysterical.

Realization hit Woody and he tightened his grip on Jessie. "You've been having nightmares again haven't you?"

Jessie nodded.

Woody sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jessie blinked back tears, "You wouldn't care."

Woody led Jessie to the couch, "You know I'll always care."

Jessie didn't move.

"Always," Woody insisted.

Jessie nodded.

Woody sat on the couch and Jessie crawled into his lap. "I see this dark hallway and it doesn't end. Then I get locked..."

Woody covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't bring it back. Just try to sleep."

So Jessie leant her head on Woody's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

The last thing she remembered was Woody stroking her hair and murmuring that everything was fine.

As sunlight peaked through the little crack in the closet, Jessie roused herself and comprehended what had happened. Moving from Woody's lap, to the seat beside him, she watched his chest rise and fall as he took deep breaths in his sleep.

Then she realized that for the first time, she had slept through the night with no nightmares.

Woody's eyes fluttered and he stretched as he took in his surroundings. Noticing Jessie, he smiled, "Nightmares?"

Jessie smiled and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Sick of seriousness, Jessie walked the room trying to make it seem like she wasn't bored out of her mind. Suddenly, Bullseye came up behind her, just in time for Jessie to throw her legs over and ride him until they were both exhausted.<p>

Slightly bored with each other and waiting for the next event, Jessie stood beside Bullseye and brushed his mane, until she heard someone behind her. Turning around, she saw Buzz.

"You're very good with animals," he observed.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's very admirable."

Jessie asked, "Don't you like horses?"

Buzz looked startled, "I just...uhh...never really...met one."

Springing into action, Jessie led Bullseye over to Buzz and began introducing them. She saw that Buzz was extremely nervous around Bullseye and offered to teach him how to ride. When he agreed, Jessie yodelled for the first time in a while. Yes! She was back in her comfort zone.

But not for long.

As soon as Buzz had one shaky leg over Bullseye's saddle, Bullseye reared up on his hind legs and threw causing Buzz to lose his balance and fall backwards, pulling Jessie on top of him.

For a split second, they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Jessie noticed that Buzz's were the most beautiful shade of deep blue she had ever seen. They reminded her of the blue of Andy's room mixed with the blue of Emily's favourite shirt. In his eyes were a lot of emotions, nothing was held in, but she also felt that Buzz could see right through her.

Getting up quickly, Jessie pretended to dust herself off and Buzz apologized profusely.

"That wasn't your fault Buzz." Jessie said while staring pointedly at Bullseye, who neighed, although it sounded like laughter.

"I just don't think horses are for me."

"Well why don't we do something that is for you?" Jessie suggested.

Smiling suspiciously, Buzz led Jessie to the cardboard spaceship Bonnie always played with.

"Ready to drive a spaceship?" He asked.

Jessie was baffled. "It's cardboard!"

Buzz grabbed her arm and led her onto the box. "Toys can have imagination too, Jessie." He had a glint in his eye.

Jessie saw excitement, interest and maybe a little nervousness.

So now she was noticing his eyes. Fantastic.

"So what do I do? Make spaceship noises?" And she started making gunfire noises and pretending to steer.

Buzz laughed, "Keep doing that if you want, but we occupy our time in slightly more useful ways."

This time when Buzz grabbed her arm, Jessie noticed and it sent a wave of heat throughout her body. They walked under the box, which had been flipped over so the opening was face down.

Inside were thousands of drawings of stars and the moon and galaxies that Jessie couldn't have ever imagined. "Buzz, I didn't know you were an artist!"

Buzz shrugged. "It was mostly Totoro, the Peas and Dolly when she's done her office hours."

Gazing around in wonder, Jessie noticed two particularly beautiful stars that seemed brighter than everything else. "Who drew those ones?" She asked.

Buzz told her he did and explained, "I've been working on them for a while."

Jessie gasped, "The one on the left is beautiful!"

Buzz led her closer to it and told her to look carefully.

Jessie noticed that although it was clearly a star, it had a little red hat drawn over it. So, the star was her. She quickly glanced at the other star to see any characteristics, but saw an ordinary star.

Facing Buzz, Jessie thanked him sincerely and added, "It was the best surprise anyone could give me."

Buzz smiled and it made Jessie's heart soar. Then she took his hand in hers and they walked away, even when Bonnie ran in, they were still holding hands.

* * *

><p>Every night, Bonnie slept with two different toys and today just so happened to be Buzz and Jessie's turn. Within ten minutes Bonnie was fast asleep and Jessie who was on the opposite side of Buzz carefully crawled over Bonnie to get to Buzz.<p>

Buzz had been examining the boot that said Andy, and looked startled when he saw Jessie. "Will you be joining me tonight?"

"I couldn't spend the rest of the day without you that would be rude!" Jessie teased.

Making room for Jessie, Buzz cautiously put an arm around her when she was comfortable. "Jessie, when you first came to Andy's, Woody told me that you have nightmares of being locked up."

Jessie nodded.

"Is that why you're here now?"

"What would nightmares have to do with me sitting here?" Jessie said defensively.

Buzz sighed. "I've never told anyone but, when Andy first left us here, I had nightmares too. Probably not the same, but I know that when it happens, you want to be around someone."

Jessie looked at Buzz with wide, apologetic eyes. "I'm so sorry Buzz; I didn't mean to snap at you. I just feel like when I get into a nightmare, I'll never escape it unless I'm with someone I trust."

"You trust me?"

"With my life." Said Jessie solemnly.

Buzz thanked her.

"And for the record, I'm here because I like your company, not because of nightmares."

Then Buzz did something very unexpected.

He leant towards Jessie and pressed his lips to hers.

It was everything Jessie wanted it to be and nothing she expected it to be. Gentle, loving, romantic and with someone she knew she cared about as more than a friend.

When Buzz pulled away, Jessie was grinning from ear to ear. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly until they were both fast asleep.


	5. It's Complicated

The hallway was dark and cold. She could see the outlines of doors with light shining through each one. She leapt high enough to test each one, but they were all locked.

Now she was alone and hopeless; until a tall figure opened a door and picked her up. She was brought into a bright room and seated upon a table with other dolls like her. They all had bright smiles, but blank eyes. A rough hand grabbed and tried to manipulate her face into doing the same, but she resisted and was thrown into a box. The flaps were shut and thick paper taped along the cracks so the whole thing was pitch black. She backed into the corner, but felt something else in the box with her; it came closer and reached out...

* * *

><p>"Jessie! Wake up!" Buzz shook her gently.<p>

Jessie gasped and clung to Buzz. "Buzz..I..."

But Buzz shushed her and laid her down again, stroking her hair. "Go back to sleep," he ordered kindly.

She remembered him humming in an undertone and soothed her straight into a dreamless sleep.

Soon she felt herself being awakened again and rolled over to see it was Buzz; still gentle, but less urgent.

"Jessie, you've been sleeping for eight hours! Bonnie's gone to school!" He laughed.

She sat up and blinked her eyes dreamily. "Buzz, you made it go away!" It didn't take her long before she was up and pulling him into a giant bear hug.

Just then, Woody climbed onto the bed and called out to them. They walked over to him and he said, "Buzz you've been stealing my favourite deputy away from me!" Then he walked away, playfully towing Jessie by the braid.

"See you soon!" Jessie exclaimed.

"What's soon?" asked Buzz.

As they reached the edge of the bed, Jessie mouthed, "Our next date" and winked before disappearing with Woody.

* * *

><p>"So what's up for today, Sheriff?" Nothing could break Jessie's mood today.<p>

"I thought today we'd do something fun, so we're playing Scrabble with Hamm, Slink and the Potatos."

"Sounds fun!"

So they made their way to Hamm's "hideout." It was the location where he held all of his games and poker nights. To the rest of the world it was known as, under Bonnie's bed in a low lit, crowded...pigsty.

They agreed to hold the games in a series of one-on-one tournaments.

First it was Hamm vs. Mrs. Potato Head and Hamm won.  
>"I think it's rigged." Whispered Jessie to Woody.<p>

Next it was Slinky vs. Woody and Woody won.

Again Jessie implied that it was rigged.

Third, was Mr. Potato Head vs. Jessie, in which Jessie won by a long shot and insisted on bragging about it to Woody.

"He said Kwyjibo was a word and I was like no sir-eee and he was out and I WON!" Jessie rushed.

"Yeah, Jess, I was there."

The tournament continued with Jessie vs. Hamm and Woody vs. Mrs. Potato, of which Jessie and Woody came out victorious.

Woody commentated, "And so the invincible Sheriff continues on to his next opponent, the notorious Jessica Jane, known for cheating."

Jessie scoffed and laid down her first word: outrageous.

Woody put down: invincible.

The words that followed were steadily intensifying until the implied insults got to the point where the other players present felt uncomfortable.

"Cheater." Woody muttered.

"There's an o right there dummy!" fumed Jessie.

"I clearly won! Be a gracious loser."

"I'll be a gracious winner!" Jessie yelled. "Don't be so stubborn!"

"Don't be a liar!" Woody yelled louder.

Hamm tried to interfere, "You guys are acting like-"

"He's not being a gentleman!" Jessie seethed.

"I'll be a gentleman when it's due." Woody retorted.

Mr. Potato Head munched on some Play-Doh. "Oh this is gettin' good."

Slinky tried, "Jessie maybe you should just-"

"NO!" Jessie cried.

Woody cackled. "Don't mind her, the red hair's grown in on her brain."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, YOU'RE INFURIATING!"

Jessie got up and walked away. Okay, maybe this was enough to break her mood.

Why was Woody such a different person around everybody else? It didn't make sense to her. All she could do was sit on the desk and fume for a while. Not that winning even mattered to her; it just bothered her that Woody would act that way.

She avoided everyone that day and only spent the night in Buzz's arms.

* * *

><p>Bullseye wasn't feeling well and Jessie could tell right away. It wasn't serious, but she didn't want him to suffer needlessly, so she had to track down Woody for his help.<p>

She looked all over the house for him, in every hiding place she could think of. Eventually, her search led her outside, where she saw Woody kneeling by a white rose beginning to bloom.

Of course, today was June 21st. The day that Andy had given away Bo Peep a couple of years ago. Every year Woody spent it on his own, not allowing anyone near him, so he could mourn in peace. He didn't look sad, just lonely and empty. Jessie understood how that felt; she knew that Woody and Bo had been very close. Even in the brief time she had known Bo, she had seen the perfect life she had, perfect beauty, friends, an owner and Woody. She had everything that Jessie wanted, but not to an extreme.

But now, Jessie couldn't stand to see Woody like this. She wanted to approach him and wrap him in a friendly hug because sometimes that's all it takes; Jessie thought of Buzz.

So that's exactly what she did.

Since she had been behind him, it wasn't hard to sneak up on Woody and she reached out and put her arms around his chest, burying her face in his shoulder.

In his surprise, Woody couldn't even move, because Jessie was holding him so tightly, so he just stroked her arms and they stood comfortably for a while.

When Jessie broke away, Woody turned around and smiled at her. Not that goofy grin she got every day, but a true, genuine smile that said everything he needed to. Jessie saw warmth in that smile that made her want to press it into her mind forever. She loved that smile.

Feeling the sudden need to leave, Jessie smiled back as best she could, trying to match Woody's and walked into the house, heading straight for the hiding place she kept her list.

* * *

><p>Scrutinizing her list, Jessie realized she had a lot to add to both columns.<p>

Under Woody's she filled out: no nightmares; and turning to the next row wrote: stubborn, different around others and devoted to another girl.

Under Buzz she wrote: makes nightmares go away, eyes, thoughtful and kiss.

Surveying her list, Jessie decided that Buzz was the one. No question about it. She could end this madness and stay with Buzz forever.

Seeing a shadow behind her, Jessie folded up the list and spun around to see Woody with a strange look in his eyes. He dropped a note and walked away.

The note read:

_Meet me on the top shelf at midnight._

No one ever went up to the top shelf. It was dusty and isolated. What would Woody want to meet her there for?

She'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>At eleven, Jessie saw Woody making his way to the shelf and tired of waiting, followed him. She climbed at fast as she could to beat him there, but he made it up first.<p>

When he saw that she had followed him, he smiled, but Jessie saw something new; discomfort.

"Jessie, I need to talk to you."

She giggled, "Yeah, I kinda got that."

"No this is serious."

Jessie was still smiling, "Oh, so you lost your hat again!"

"No. Jessie stop, just listen please."

Jessie stopped. Woody was being very serious. There wasn't a trace of a smile like there usually was.

"I've been having these feelings."

Jessie snorted. "That's your news?"

"There more like, emotions and they've come around recently and it's affecting everything. The way I think and act and the way I look at things." He looked annoyed as Jessie started to walk around the shelf, staring closely at anything of interest. "And I've been trying to turn off these emotions..."

Jessie looked up, "Don't do that Woody. Don't ever try. You'll become numb and I can't live with you like that."

At her words, something changed in Woody's eyes and within seconds he was pressing Jessie against the wall and moving his lips with hers.

For a second, Jessie froze not knowing what to do, but then she wrapped her arms around Woody's neck and responded to his kiss. She could feel his hands sliding up her back and through her hair and it felt...

But then he broke away, leaving her breathless.

"Woody, what were those feelings?" She gasped.

"I love you, Jessie." He said calmly and walked away.

Jessie swore explosively.

So this wasn't over yet.


	6. Caught in the Middle

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while...I've been mourning Sonny with a Chance. Ok that was a lie, but I'm extremely sad that it'll never be the same again. As for the reviews, I love reading them, but I have to ask you**_** to keep an open mind**_** to both pairings. You know you should because it's common respect (and it was kinda my birthday this week!) The whole reason I wrote this because I think both pairings have potential. And as for the anon who said Jessie was ugly. HATERS GONNA HATE. Sorry...tumblr's getting to me. Oh wow this was long, but anyway thanks for reading! **

For the next day, Jessie avoided everyone, sitting in a quiet corner under the bed where she could attempt to sort out her confusion.

She could hear people calling her name, but couldn't care less.

Trying to distance herself from her own thoughts, Jessie wondered where Buzz was and then realized he must be with Woody, looking for her.

All of a sudden there were footsteps under the bed and she tried to push herself further into the corner, but to no avail. Buzz stood before her smiling like nothing was wrong.

Well, according to him, nothing was wrong.

He sat down next to her and began with the questions that Jessie didn't want to answer.

Was she avoiding someone? Where was she last night? Why wasn't she paying attention?

Silencing him with a finger to his lips, Jessie whispered. "Buzz, have you ever wished something didn't happen so badly, that you just have to force yourself to forget it, but nothing works?

"No, but I'd imagine that you can try and try, but never escape it until you move on."

"What if there's a constant reminder standing beside you every minute?"

Buzz answered, "Well in that case, the only thing standing in your way of forgetting is you."

Jessie sighed. Buzz was so logical. "But what if you didn't want to forget?"

"Then you need to move on, while keeping it close to your heart."

"It's harder than it looks." She replied quietly.

"Well then it must be worth fighting for." Buzz seemed to radiate understanding.

"What do you fight for Buzz?" Asked Jessie curiously.

"I fight to protect the toys I love."

"Is that everyone?"

"Well, some more than others." Buzz replied.

"Like who?"

"Well Woody's our best friend."

"Believe me, Woody's more than my best friend." Jessie said despondently. Unfortunately, by this Buzz seemed to think she meant something completely different, so he continued normally.

"And you."

"Me?" Jessie enquired.

"Of course you Jessie, always you." He took her hands in his. "I love you."

Again Jessie's world came crashing down on her.

Buzz looked at her inquisitively, "Jessie, you're leaking!"

Jessie sniffled and Buzz ran his hands underneath her eyes, just before she got up and ran to another hiding spot.

Running blindly down the deserted hallway, Jessie wasn't paying attention and ran right into Woody's arms. Just as she made contact with him, her legs gave way and she lost all of her strength. She had never felt this way, so horribly alone and uncertain. No one could know what she was going through right now.

"Emotions are useless," She sobbed.

Woody said soothingly, "Tell me everything."

Jessie whimpered, "you...love...stars...lonely...dating Buzz...kissing...AND NOW I'M LEAKING AGAIN!"

"Jess you aren't leaking, you're crying." Woody laughed.

"But I'm a toy."

"Toys can do a lot more than humans give us credit for." Woody said knowingly.

Jessie cried into Woody's shoulder, "Woody, I don't know what to think."

"You should think anything you want to think."

"But I don't know what I want to think!" Jessie exclaimed. "There's this something that's eating away my conscience and my emotions and leaving me blank."

"Are we a something?" Woody asked.

"We're a something alright." Laughed Jessie through her tears.

* * *

><p>It took time for Jessie to calm down when she got really worked up. She needed to be alone and just shut everything off.<p>

Being on her own was something Jessie had never tried after being abandoned by Emily. It felt too empty and reflective for her taste. But now, it's what she needed so she took two long, quiet days to herself.

On the third day, she emerged from her hiding spot and joined Buzz in a conversation with the Potato Heads.

"They say this is going to be really big." Finished Mrs. Potato Head.

"What's big?" Jessie asked.

Buzz filled her in. "Rex said that he and Trixie found something on the computer that was going to make our lives a lot more interesting and they're showing us today."

So they settled themselves beside the computer and waited.

Eventually, Rex and Trixie had set up the machine and took their positions on either side of the keyboard. After pushing a few buttons a screen popped up that said...

"Face-book?"

The toys sat in confusion.

Woody was concerned. "What is this exactly?"

Rex bobbed up and down excitedly, "Well that's just the thing! We don't know!"

"You're supposed to make an account and from there...we're lost." Trixie giggled.

"Who makes an account?" Asked Buzz.

"Whoever is brave enough to!"

Jessie got up. "I'll do it!"

Rex stepped aside to let her control the keyboard and she asked. "So what do I do here?"

"Fill that box in, start with your name."

Jessie typed her first name, but when she looked at the next box her face fell. "I don't think I have a last name."

"Well borrow someone else's." Dolly suggested.

"LIGHTYEAR!" Buzz shouted, just as Woody yelled, "PRIDE!"

They looked at each other with confused expressions.

Jessie could feel the tension.

She laughed nervously, "I think I'll just put Cowgirl..."

When she had successfully made it through signing up, Jessie started exploring the site. "Hey guys! I can add my family!...Let's see..."

And so, Mr and Mrs Potato Head became her mother and father.

Dolly and Barbie became her sisters and Slinky and the Aliens were her brothers.

Then she came across the relationship status and quickly skipped it.

Mrs Potato Head gasped, "Jessie! You have to put that you're single so boy toys now you're available. I saw the handsomest toy down the street!"

Mr. Potato Head shot his wife a dirty look.

Jessie sighed, "Actually..." And she clicked _in a relationship_.

Gasps escaped the toys along with a thousand different questions.

As fast as she could, Jessie typed _with Buzz Lightyear _and logged off. "Okay, who's next?" She laughed nervously, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Woody's disappointment as he walked up to the keyboard.

He filled out all of the standard information and then reached the dreaded relationship status.

Jessie winced.

Woody clicked _in a relationship_ and typed her name.

Of course, Woody would do this to her now.

Looks of confusion crossed everyone's faces.

Woody laughed, "Relationships are funny aren't they Jess?"

Jessie faked a smile, "Yeah they sure are Woody!" then mouthed, "What are you doing?"

Walking away from the computer, Woody asked whose turn was next and Mr. Potato Head stepped up for his turn.

Jessie watched Woody leave the group and instinctively moved closer to Buzz, she turned back just in time to see Mr. Potato Head spamming Ken's wall.


	7. Outburst

**Oh my goodness, I know it's been forever, but I'm breaking the procrastination cycle and should be updating more often...bleh I hate that feeling when there are so many things I want to start and finish at the same time.**

"It's complicated!" Dolly practically shouted. "Really?"

"Excuse me?"

"When were you going to inform me?" Dolly demanded.

Jessie looked confused. "Can you explain why you're yelling at me?"

"If you were having relationship problems you could have told me and not the whole world through Facebook! As your therapist-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Said Jessie, standing up to face Dolly. "How much am I paying you again?"

"I'm self appointed."

"Well can I see your qualifications then?"

"What are you talking about?" Dolly said, bewildered.

Jessie continued seriously. "The advice you gave me was faulty. I want to know that you aren't screwing up anyone else's happiness."

"Are you kidding? I was on a roll that day." Dolly muttered under her breath.

"Have you spoken to Woody or Buzz lately?" Jessie insisted.

"Can't say I have..." Dolly trailed off. "But when did you become so serious?"

"Oh, right about the time they both told me they loved me." Jessie said sarcastically.

"Well this is the perfect opportunity to consult the list!"

"The list can't tell me who I love."

"What do you want me to do for you then?" Dolly said angrily.

Jessie sighed. "I want your advice as a friend not a therapist."

"Hmmm well personally, I think Woody's quite attractive, but Buzz seems sweet, can't say I know him as well though. For you I think...well you need someone to sort of...even you out, you know?"

"What do you mean by that?" Jessie said, taking the comment the wrong way.

Dolly sputtered. "I just meant that you can come off a little, just a little, strong sometimes. So..." She finished quickly before Jessie could cut her off. "You need someone to sort of complete you. Only you can find out who that is."

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Jessie exclaimed. "That didn't help me!"

"I'm not psychic!" Dolly said loudly. "You asked for my help!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I've been a little...on edge." Jessie admitted.

"And who can blame you?"

* * *

><p>"You usually seem more upbeat at these things." Woody observed.<p>

"Oh, so now you're talking to me?"

"It worries me when you're this quiet."

"Can't a girl have one off-day?" Jessie replied sourly.

They worked in silence hanging streamers around a bunch of boxes with decorative cloth draped over them. Weekends like these, when Bonnie was out camping with her parents, provided the perfect opportunity for the toys to throw celebrations and that's exactly what they were doing now. This time around it was the Potato Heads twentieth anniversary and they were going all out.

"Shall we do seating arrangements?" Woody suggested.

Jessie nodded, heading to the table and putting out name tags randomly.

"Wrong! There's an art to this." Woody interrupted, grabbing the small cards from her hand. "Four to a table, mix our group with theirs and make sure you put the little cliques together."

"But what's the fun in that? Everyone's just going to be with their groups." Jessie said stubbornly.

"They don't like to leave their comfort zones."

"Well, I think they can survive it for one night to get to know a different side of their peers." Jessie stared at Woody in a stony silence, attempting to force out all of her pent up anger.

"You're right."

"You can't always- what?" Jessie stopped midway.

"You're right. They can sit with someone else."

"What's with the change of mind?" She asked cautiously.

"You made a logical point. I love logical points."

"Don't get used to it." Jessie said quietly with a glint in her eyes.

* * *

><p>She was pretty sure Dolly had interfered with the seating arrangements because the table in front was occupied by herself, Dolly, Woody and Buzz. They all sat uncomfortably, not quite sure who was going to talk first. Jessie bit her lip to keep from bursting out in hysterical laughter. Dolly was all eyes for Woody, while Woody didn't notice, but seemed to be patrolling the other tables from his seat. Under the table, Buzz was squeezing Jessie's hand, and Jessie, for the first time in her life, was observing other toys and commended herself on just how good she was at it.<p>

"You can actually _feel_ the awkward." Jessie finally broke the silence.

Buzz laughed and Dolly looked around at him.

He held out a hand to her and said. "I don't think we've formally met yet."

"Yes, uh, no. I hope you've enjoyed yourself here." Dolly stammered.

"Very much so yes."

Woody spun around to face his table. "Have you heard the joke about the four army men and the Barbie doll?"

This started a rowdy conversation at the head table, which the other tables noticed and followed the lead. Eventually, Mr and Mrs. Potato Head left their seats and started a dance floor in the center of the room, to absolute silence.

"Maybe we should help them out." Suggested Buzz, sorting out the radio. "May I have this dance?" He said, offering Jessie a hand.

"With pleasure." Jessie said leaping out of her seat, winking at Dolly, who winked back, not so inconspicuously.

When they returned, slightly less energetic, Jessie noticed Woody seething in his seat. "You know Woody; I think Dolly would like to dance."

"I don't really feel like dancing tonight." Woody commented flatly.

"But I think she needs someone to _even_ her out."

"Shut up, Jessie." Dolly muttered.

"I could go for some more, if you would like to join me." Buzz said to Dolly.

"That's very sweet of you." Said Dolly, joining him.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Jessie began. "That was extremely rude."

"Somehow I think you're a bit ruder."

"How am I rude?" Jessie shot back.

"Why are you wheeling Buzz and I?" Woody spat out.

"Why are you putting me in this position?"

"Everything okay?" Buzz asked.

"No. Nothing's okay!" Jessie burst out. "Have you even talked to each other lately? Do you know you _both_ told me you loved me?" She whispered.

Woody stared at Buzz and Buzz stared at the floor.

"I knew it." Buzz admitted.

"Then why wouldn't you do anything?" Jessie cried.

"Because he didn't even want to act on it." Woody put in.

"But I told you I liked her anyway and you still went for her!" Buzz retorted.

"And were you going to wait until we escaped the next garbage dump?"

"Both of you just shut up!" Jessie interfered.

"Did she tell you about Emily?" Woody asked angrily.

"No, but did you listen to her, or start talking about Andy again?"

"Don't bring Andy into this!"

"Why? Because you told us that Andy would keep us safe forever!"

All three of them knew that their argument had touched a sensitive spot. "Do you realize what you're talking about?" Jessie said softly to no one in particular.

At the same time, Jessie, Woody and Buzz stormed off in different directions, leaving every other toy in the room thinking about Bonnie and how long they'd be safe in their home.


	8. Breaking the Silence

The first thing Jessie did was march right up to her hiding place and tear up her list. She let all of her anger fall around her in torn pieces of paper. It hadn't done anything for her anyway. All of this time, all she had felt was confusion and anger, mostly geared towards herself. How could she get herself into this stupid situation? Who falls in love with two people at once anyway? Let alone their best friends...

And all the list had done was shift her closer to them, noticing all those little things that made her heart and flutter and her breath catch. It wasn't fair to judge what they couldn't help doing, those stupid little things that she loved to hate.

Suddenly, Jessie realized what had been going on within her. She wanted someone who would always be with her. Ever since Emily had left her, she just wanted someone to be there constantly. Now Andy was gone too and maybe one day Bonnie. If one day she ended up in the dump for good or on some street corner, she needed someone to be with her. Just the thought of years alone brought tears to her eyes, until she sat among the remnants of her list, crying until no more tears came.

* * *

><p>Buzz paced the length of the bed back and forth. The rhythm helped him fight back the cold anger that threatened to freeze over any second. He couldn't even question motives because he understood what happened perfectly.<p>

Jessie obviously wanted someone to attach to. She was naive and impressionable and couldn't deny what went on around her. When someone gave her advice, she took it too seriously. She was going to make her choice at the very last minute, dreading the loss of one of her friends, but her pride wasn't going to take the hit that an angry Woody would bring.

Woody had taken Andy's departure as a slap in the face and couldn't admit to himself that he wasn't completely over it. The only person in Bonnie's toy room who could really relate to him was Jessie and he was stubborn, if he wanted Jessie then he would get her. The problem is, Jessie was equally stubborn. There wasn't a day when Jessie and Woody didn't get into an argument.

And finally, Buzz himself, wanted Jessie. He wanted her more than any other toy in the world, but he also wanted her to be happy, so if he was going to let that happen, he'd half to take the high road and let Jessie hold her own, even if it meant that he ended up alone. He'd have to work on hiding the anguish that seeing her with Woody would bring him every single day of his life, but if the end result was better than his desired one, then that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Woody was more confused than angry. He was used to arguing with Jessie, but not this way and now Buzz had dragged himself into it too. It bothered Woody how Jessie had run out of the room, fighting back tears. He'd seen her sad, angry, hurt, frustrated and confused many times, but only once had she actually cried in front of him. Seeing her like had struck something within him that childish innocence that temporarily changed the way he felt about her.<p>

The Jessie that he had been around lately was the Jessie he liked most. He could see that she was becoming more aware of the world around her, but still carried herself in her typical bubbly way.

He couldn't deny that he losing Buzz's friendship would do a lot of unnecessary damage to his life too. Damage control would already have to be done for the big scene they just caused. No more denying that there was nothing out of the ordinary going on.

* * *

><p>The next week passed in a miserable blur. No one really did anything, but watch the thunderstorms raging outside. To make matters worse, Bonnie wasn't playing with them very much. She mostly read her books or visited friends.<p>

Everywhere toys were breaking down and Woody, Jessie and Buzz were nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>The first to break the silence was Buzz, who emerged from his spot early one morning.<p>

"Oh look who it is!" Mr Potato Head raged. "Done crying over your girlfriend?"

"It was horrible! We thought we were all going to get dumped!" Mrs. Potato Head cried.

"Not anymore, now that the Buzzinator's back in town." Said Hamm optimistically.

"Yeah, no worries." Buzz said distractedly. "Everyone relax, I'll be right back." And he left before anyone could protest.

He was pretty sure he knew where he was going, so he climbed up the railing and slid down, so he wouldn't have to take the long arduous journey of a toy on a flight of stairs.

Landing gracefully, Buzz wandered the hallway, hoping his calculations were correct. He walked through the doorway of the third room on the left. As if on cue, a flash of red dashed behind the curtains.

"If you want to be less conspicuous, you should dye your hair." Buzz called. "Not that I would ever want you to."

"What do you want?"

"I need to tell you something important, if you're willing to listen." Buzz said kindly.

"I'm giving you forty seconds."

Fighting off a chuckle, Buzz climbed up onto the window where the voice was coming from. Jessie was hugging he knees to her chest and blinking back tears. More than anything, Buzz wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her go.

"How did you find me?" Jessie asked suspiciously, careful not to make eye contact.

"You kind of have a thing for big windows when you're depressed." Buzz said warmly. When Jessie didn't answer he continued. "I really just wanted to see how you were doing. I know these past few weeks haven't been easy on you."

"Let me guess, you are going to state your case, tell me you're the better choice and that I should move on and never have to think about it because deep down inside I know I love you?"

Buzz blinked. "No...actually. I want you to know that I think you have good judgement."

"You consider Sunnyside good judgement?"

"That was hardly your fault."

"I led everyone there!"

"We're only toys. We make mistakes." Reasoned Buzz.

"That's not the only reason you're here." Jessie accused.

"I really just want you to know, that I'll be there no matter what you choose."

Jessie's eyes softened and her voice lost the edge it had previously. "That's...that's really sweet of you."

"Well, your happiness matters more to me than anything else."

"Thank you Buzz." She said softly.

"You know you can count on me right?"

"Always."

Buzz turned to leave, but Jessie called him back.

"If you were me, who would you choose?" She asked, a hint of a smile turned graced her lips and her eyes lit up.

Buzz smiled. "Probably myself. Space rangers are distant and mysterious and if you haven't noticed, my eyes are to die for. But then again, I've always had a thing for western toys."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Buzz, you really know how to treat a girl. ;D<strong>


	9. Group Hug

**So I was going through my stories after my super long break from writing and I realized I never actually finished this one! But now I'm really sad it's over. Hopefully that'll motivate me to write again for Toy Story sometime soon!**

"It's now or never." Jessie said to herself determinedly. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her clothes.

Tentatively she approached the cowboy immersed in a conversation with Mr. Potato Head. "Woody, can I talk to you?"

Woody nodded and followed her to the corner of the room. "I guess you've had to do some thinking lately too, huh?"

Jessie laughed, tossing her braid over her shoulder. "It was more than thinking. It was role playing and a teensy bit of psychic superpower." She sat down and squirmed a bit. "But I think I finally made a decision for myself."

When Woody didn't say anything she continued. "Woody, you know that you'll always be my best friend no matter what and Buzz...well Buzz will never be, but maybe that's just it." She turned to look Woody in the eye. "Maybe it's because Buzz and I are meant to be a whole lot more." She took his hands in hers. "I hope you'll understand."

"I do." Woody said quietly. "And I'm happy for you and Buzz, but it's just that...lately I've started noticing you more, like there was something so familiar that I hadn't seen there before."

Realization dawned on Jessie. "Woody, I'm not Bo."

"I'm not asking you to be."

"No, Woody." Jessie repeated seriously. "I'm not Bo Peep."

Woody's voice rose in anger. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because," Jessie said, matching his anger. "You noticed me when I got all serious and fragile. You noticed me when I started becoming more like her."

Opening his mouth to reply, Woody stopped mid-thought.

"I'm right aren't I?" Jessie grinned.

Woody pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Jess."

Jessie returned the hug. "It's alright." She admitted. "I learned a lot from you."

"Do me a favour though." He noticed Jessie looking at him warily and smiled. "Go back to being you."

"Oh you mean the girl who can beat your sorry butt at any sport?"

"Challenge accepted." Sneered Woody, who dove at her, but Jessie ducked and pinned him to the ground instead.

"Pinned ya!"

"Please get off me." Woody gasped. "I can feel my arm tearing off."

Jessie good naturedly patted him on the back and got up to walk away, before turning back. "You know." She started thoughtfully. "I couldn't help but notice you're interested in the doll variety, or rather, the _Dolly _variety. I'm just throwing it out there that she might like you back."

* * *

><p>Buzz was inspecting his spaceship when Woody came up behind him.<p>

"Hey buddy!" Woody called.

Turning around in shock, Buzz pointed towards his chest. "Me?"

"Of course you." Woody smiled. "Who else would I call buddy? Except for...everyone in this room, but anyway I think an apology is due here."

"You're right." Buzz agreed. "I'm sorry."

Woody stepped back in shock. "Actually I meant_ I _was sorry, but apology accepted."

"No hard feelings then?" Buzz asked.

"None at all." Woody replied warmly."I have to ask what you intend to do with that loudmouth redhead you're dating though."

"I have my plans." Said Buzz mysteriously.

At that moment they felt Jessie and Bullseye charge them from behind. "GROUP HUG!"

Jessie pulled them tightly into a warm hug and called over toys in the vicinity. Soon, toys were coming out from all kinds of places, just to get in on the massive group hug.

"This is some serious huggage." Mr. Potato Head said from somewhere within the crowd.

Everyone looked at him, obviously confused.

"What?" He said defensively. "Ken told me over Facebook that it's cool to add –age to the end of a word."

A lot of toys started laughing as soon as the words were out of his mouth and the laughter ran through the crowd, utterly contagious.

The loudest laugher was Jessie, clearly getting a kick out of being herself again.

* * *

><p>Buzz paced the room nervously. "I can't believe I'm doing this. It's happening. I can't believe it."<p>

Woody rolled his eyes. "We've been over this a thousand times, she'll be thrilled."

"I'm so nervous. Is it obvious?"

"Not at all." Woody lied. "I've never seen anyone so composed."

"She's coming!" Dolly squealed running into the room, with Bullseye following closely behind her.

"Positions people." Woody called.

Everyone found their hiding places just before Jessie walked into the room.

"I know you're in here Bullseye!" Jessie laughed. "No one can beat me at hide-and-seek! No one!"

She started checking standard places: under the bed, behind the dresser and then she came to a box sitting right in the middle of the room. "I wonder who could possibly be under this box!" She called loudly.

Using all of her weight, Jessie pushed against the box until it flipped over, revealing not Bullseye, but..."BUZZ!"

He was kneeling on one knee and held a small box in his hand. "Jessie." He stammered. "I know we only just started trying this, but I'm certain." His voice caught and he paused. "I'm certain that I love you and want to be with you forever."

He opened the box and Jessie screamed.

"Jessie, will you marry me?"

"OF COURSE I WILL!" She screamed louder.

Gently, Buzz pulled the small ring he had made himself out of the box and slid it onto her finger. As soon as he looked up at her she pulled him in for a kiss and he held her tightly.

Then all of the other toys ran out of their hiding places, each insisting that they hug Jessie and congratulate Buzz.

In the distance, Jessie noticed Woody and Dolly standing together in the background hand-in-hand, smiling at them.

And even further in the distance, Jessie noticed the Princess dolls who had once scorned her, looking down at her enviously.

Jessie winked at them and pulled Buzz in for another kiss.


End file.
